Doorbells and Peachy Kisses
by khdayskh1314
Summary: The time for getting free candy...The only time you can go up to a random person's house and get what you want. And the only time when you can get 'sweet' kisses. RokuShi Oneshot. Rated T for the last couple of sentences.


**I edited it since someone suggested an idea and I HAD to put it In here. :3 it just makes it sweeter and takes away some of the seriousness in this. Anyways…**

**Enjoy! (this has some Halloween elements in it but it doesn't focus on it)**

**Dont own halloween. If I did I would have a horrible tooth disease or something. And id be dead cuz my dad's a dentist :P Oh and i dont own kh.**

**Yuss. I made XIII and XIV…snog… changed title too :D**

* * *

***^(Doorbells and Peachy Kisses)^***

"What are you going to be?"

That was his first question to me today the moment we saw each other.

"What the heck are you talking about?"

"Are you stupid?" He laughed sarcastically. "I'm obviously talking about Halloween!"

...eh?

"I'm not going trick-or-treating."

The blonde stared at me as if I was an alien.

"What do you mean you're not going?! It's the only day of the year you can walk up to a random person's house and get what you want!"

I blushed. "I have things to do…"

"What's more important?" He asked with a suspicious grin.

"Stuff…"

Roxas suddenly wrapped his arm around me and held his lips to my neck, nuzzling it and then withdrew but still keeping me in the embrace.

He whispered in my ear mischievously, "Tell me."

I felt all the blood in my body rush to my face, making me as red as a tomato. "M-my mom said for me not to. I feel too old for the stuff anyways. A-and I've got homework…" My mouth barely formed the words as I felt weak to the knees.

The blonde let me go but remained close to me. "That's it?!" He chuckled. "I'd expect my girlfriend to come up with some complicated excuse."

My eyes shied away from his gaze. Ever since Roxas asked me out a couple of weeks ago, I've been acting like a total klutz and embarrassment to myself. But thankfully it's been going away day by day.

Reaching inside my mind and grabbing a hint of confidence, I painted a sheepish smile on my face and let out a nervous laugh.

"Yeah. It's pretty stupid. And plus I can't really think of a costume to walk around in without embarrassing myself."

My boyfriend's face froze and sweatdropped.

"I've haven't thought of anything either…"

"What?! So much for being a hypocrite!"

He backed away and scratched the back of his head in embarrassment. "Well, ive had one idea but I didn't think it was good enough. But it's original."

"What? Tell me!" I exclaimed, excited for at least a decent idea for an excuse to get free candy.

"Well…Why don't we go as ourselves? Nothing special. Just wearing our organization outfits from before. We're already world famous and I doubt anyone will think that we're our real selves because everyone thinks we're not real."

Silence.

"That's GENIUS Roxas!" I squealed, suddenly bursting forward and entrapping the former XIII in a bear hug.

Now it was his turn to go scarlet. "X-xi! I didn't know that was d-decent enough!"

"Now I can go to stranger's houses and take their money and candy off their own hands!"

"You're this excited for Halloween? Why didn't you just ask me for an idea in the first place…?" He said flatly.

"No matter!" My voice rose in a motivated power. "We should ask all of the organization to go with us!"

Roxas sweat-dropped again and face-palmed. "No, Xion. Xemnas is acting like a total bastard lately and there's no way that Saix would come with us. He's dealing with his 'time of month' anyways. And all of the other elder members wouldn't even think of doing this stuff."

"Then let's team up with Axel and the other trios!" I shouted, determined to go with some other people I knew well.

The former nobody grinned and nodded. "But I don't think Ven, Aqua, and Terra can come. But obviously Sora will say yes and he'll drag Riku and Kairi with him. And maybe Repliku and Namine can tag along…"

I gave the blonde a final squeeze and withdrew. "It's nice that we can all group together for Halloween. But before we do anything, we should start getting used to wearing our organization outfits again. And what time is it?"

My boyfriend checked his watch and looked at me. "It's 2 PM. So it's no big deal to get all hyped up. But it's a good idea to start going around and to the others to tell them that we want to trick-or-treat with them."`

"Sure!"

* * *

The two of us put on our Organization Cloaks for the first time in months and then summoned dark corridors to destiny islands. Since our hearts still weren't darkness resistant, we had a good reason to wear our cloaks.

We've been to Destiny Islands for a couple of times and had hung out with Sora and the others sometimes. So I knew where to go. The first house I went to was to Kairi's since It would be less awkward to talk to a girl first to go trick or treating with. I split up with Roxas as he headed to Sora's house.

Slowly, I walked up to her door and rung her bell.

"H-hey! Isn't it too early for people to-" She paused when she saw me in my cloak. "Heyyyy! Xion! I didn't know it was you…Sorry." She blushed.

"Nah, it's okay. I sometimes do that too. So the reason I came here…"

"Is that you want to trick or treating with me?" She interrupted.

I instantly broke into a smile. Ever since I came back with the help of Sora, the two of us had a strange sort of empathy link since my appearance was made with the help of Sora's memories of her.

"You've always wanted to anyways and the cloak you were wearing shows it all," Kairi smiled.

"Could you bring Riku along too? Roxas went to talk to Sora," I paused, thinking. "Oh and just wear the clothes you're wearing and come to the 'real' world is. I mean the dimension where all the people don't know we really exist. Okay?"

This time I don't think she understood me but she nodded and said goodbye. I said farewell as well and went to a dark corridor to the paopu tree on the island.

Roxas was waiting for me there as we had planned and he held up two bars of ice cream with a gentle smile. Even though we were a couple, we never missed any chances to stay as comfortable as possible with our friendship/romance.

That's what makes me so satisfied in our relationship. He loved me as a friend and as a partner. And that's all I could ever wish for.

Sitting beside him on the trunk of the paopu tree, I took a bar of ice cream from his hand and began to eat it myself, little by little.

Then out of nowhere, a distant memory reappeared in my mind.

"I had a dream…back then. And the three of us were here. Talking to each other…" I mumbled as I looked at the sunset. It was almost as beautiful as the one back at Twilight Town.

"You mean you, me, and Axel?"

I nodded.

He took my hand in his and clasped it gently. "Do you mind telling me what it was about?"

"No it's okay…It was back then when we were in the organization." I gulped and took a light breath remembering all of the suffering the three of us went through. "When Riku…asked me to choose between Sora and you two, I felt so torn. I hesitated. And that's the reason you suffered. I should have just went away sooner…No one would miss me anyways after I went away. No one remembered me after I died that day…"

Roxas' grip on my hand tightened. I turned to look at him.

"I don't like to live in the past. You were a memory being. But that was before," He turned to look at me with a dismal look in his eyes. "You're not one anymore. And that's all that matters."

My lips turned up in a soft smile. Sometimes, times like this just make me feel so glad that I had a second chance.

"Thank's Roxas. You're so sweet," My cheeks turned a soft pink when I kissed his cheek.

Instead of blushing as I had expected, the blonde threw away his stick and looked at me.

"Sometimes times like this make me feel so thankful. Thankful that I had all the chances and gifts. And I don't feel like that a lot."

All that could be heard were the nearby crashing of the waves.

I heard the crinkling of cellophane and I quickly turned to look at Roxas who was slipping a piece of candy between his lips.

"H-hey!"

He turned to look at me with the most adorable look I've seen on his face. A small bulge on his cheek appeared where the candy was and he was staring at me with an innocent look on his eyes while still holding up the hand that held the candy up to his face. **(A.N. Just imagine it….I can just picture it right now *squee*)**

"You brought some Halloween candy without-"

And with a muffled voice he interrupted me.

"Do you want to know the flavor?"

I nodded.

"Peach."

Pure, sweet torture. That was my most favorite fruit candy flavor in the world.

"And it's your favorite brand."

Damn you Roxy.

"Do you want one?"

And without waiting for a reply, he answered his own question in a way. "This one's the last one." He mentioned pointing to his cheek where the candy sat in his mouth.

Ah, oh well…it's just candy isn't it?

The sliest smile I've ever seen was painted on his lips and his face loomed up to mine.

"You want it?" He chuckled.

"Wha-"

My sentence was quickly cut off when he made the distance between our lips become zero.

Small hints of sweet peach flavor were slipped into my mouth when his lips pressed against mine. Pretty much the sweetest kiss I've ever had. Literally.

Seconds passed and he only pressed us closer until not a single inch of our bodies weren't touching. I felt so…needy. And the candy only made it worse

He moaned into my mouth and I opened my mouth to let out a small gasp of air. The blonde only took that chance to slip his tongue past my lips, making sure that the small silver of sweetness was nestled inside my mouth. My eyes opened as his muscle made the unnatural entrance and I only gasped. An amazing sweetness filled my mouth along with a small hint of sea salt ice cream from what we ate only a few minutes ago. My heart was beating like a hundred miles per hour, pumping all of my blood to my face. I was scared yet exhilarated at the same time.

My body stiffened as his hands ran through my hair. The sweet sensation just spread from my mouth to my entire body. Squeezing my eyes shut, I let him do what he wished and hoped for the best. His tongue just touched everywhere he pleased and I couldn't help but shudder at his actions. And by now I just lay limp on the tree trunk while Roxas just kept pressing deeper and deeper.

I barely had strength to resist this, but I took a deep breath of air and tightened my grip around him to gently push him away.

He respected my actions and backed away from me with an unashamed look on his face.

"I-I…" I stammered as I swallowed the last bit of our mixed saliva and peach flavor. The small bit of candy was crushed by my teeth as I swallowed that away too.

"I had to do that to you…once," He murmured with hazy smile.

The taste of sea salt still remained in my mouth despite the fact that it was the weakest flavor in the heavenly mix I just tasted. But yet it was the only thing left, and it left a taste that felt so sensational.

And with still blazing cheeks I lightly touched my lips. They were still very warm from the kiss.

How ironic that he did this on Halloween.


End file.
